


I love you

by supervamp78



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervamp78/pseuds/supervamp78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a souharu fic that doesn't have anger sex or rape. </p>
<p>But it does have sex, so sorry for anyone who wanted nonsexual fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

I love you  
“Sousuke,” Haru called out breathlessly as he continued to pant and moan as he slowly moved up and down the length of Sousuke’s cock. He threw his back as he got lost in the pleasure. It’d been such a long time they did this and he was aching for it. 

 

Sousuke watched Haru with an amused smile, he was allowing Haru to most of work today and had his arms behind his head as he enjoyed the view. He had missed this just as much as Haru did and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could. 

 

Haru seemed to be lost in his own world as his breaths became shallower. His hips moved faster and his own cock began to leak precum. Sousuke licked his lips subconsciously watching Haru’s cock. He took that as a sign to move to the next level as he pushed up out of the bed and set up right.

 

He pulled Haru into an embrace as he began to kiss and lick along the nape of his neck. Haru, shuddered and moved his hips with greater force. Sousuke held back from thrusting, he wanted to tease Haru for a long as he could. 

 

“Sousuke,” Haru said through his moans with slight desperation, Sousuke was nibbling and kissing his ear now. He felt he was almost at his limit. Sousuke chuckled and whispered,”Hmm? Did you want something?” His tone was soft and playful as he blew lightly into Haru’s ear. 

 

Haru closed his eyes, Sousuke’s teasing was beginning to be a bit too much for him as a he said with a desperate voice” Sousuke please!” Suddenly Sousuke pulled Haru into a passionate kiss before moving his own hips at faster speed then Haru’s. 

 

Haru allowed Sousuke to put his tongue in his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his neck. As their tongues intertwined Haru also wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist clinging to him like his life depended on it.

 

Sousuke broke the kiss and said “Haru” with a low growl as he continued to push in and out of Haru. Haru was completely mind was completely blank as he continuously cried out. Both of them were way past their limit as Sousuke gave a final thrust and said, “Haru I love you”. That was more than enough to send Haru over as he felt all of his heat explode and cried out “Sousuke” over and over. 

 

Similarly Sousuke grunted and held Haru to the point of bruising as he felt himself let go inside him. In the afterglow, both of them stayed like this for what seemed like forever as they panted trying to steady their breaths. 

They both collapsed on the bed but made no attempt to cover themselves for Haru move off of Sousuke. Sousuke gave a soft laugh as he noticed that Haru had fallen asleep. He smiled lovingly at his partner as he pulled the covers over them and gave his forehead a kiss. “I love you Haru”, Sousuke said as he ran his hand through his head.


End file.
